


Sparring

by Swashbuckler



Series: The Crimelord, the Kid, and the Con Artist [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Banter, Fights, Gen, Short One Shot, Snippets, Sparring, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swashbuckler/pseuds/Swashbuckler
Summary: Copperhead teaches James how to fight.
Series: The Crimelord, the Kid, and the Con Artist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851877
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Sparring

**Author's Note:**

> Little sparring scene. 
> 
> (Features no actual biting or references to biting.)

\--an easy swipe away of his attempted punch, she followed the motion through, darting back to allow for a short run then a leap up onto his shoulders, locked her thighs around his head and threw her weight back--

The Trickster crashed to the floor. Copperhead never shared the impact, flipping from her hands back to standing in one fluid cartwheel. She stepped lightly over to the man on the floor. "You are getting no better at this," she observed, accurately. 

James lay panting up at her. "Says the Metahuman with an unfair advantage."

Copperhead sneered. "I expected more than this. I heard you were an acrobat." 

"It's not like I was in Cirque du Soleil!" he laughed. "And I ran away from the circus, thank you very much. Forgive me for being rusty." 

Copperhead's forked tongue lashed out. "Excuses. Get up." 

"Remind me how this is keeping me safe again?" 

"You need to learn how to fight," Copperhead dismissed, taking two steps back, watching James get to his feet.

"Yeah, but--" James threw a fresh punch her way. It was deflected, and his arm was twisted and pinned behind his back. "It's not like I need to with you around!" he winced.

"If you expect me to be at your side every moment of the day you are weak and a fool." She let go and dodged his hasty retaliation. 

"What, you don't like me anymore?" James challenged playfully. He darted a series of swipes from Copperhead, jumping and ducking in quick succession. 

Copperhead caught the next punch James threw her way, smirking. "I like you alive and able to pay me," she purred. She kicked low and brought James down onto one knee in front of her, still holding his outstretched arm. She gestured a finger down his forearm. "Do not over extend yourself, you make your base weak and you will easily overbalance." She released him, surveying him with sharp green eyes. "Are all the Rogues of Central City this tragic in a real fight?"

"Wow," James muttered, "tell me what you really think."

"I think you would die in Gotham," Copperhead sneered.

"Now that's just harsh." He dodged and deflected Copperhead's fresh blows. "I would never be caught dead in Gotham."

Copperhead dropped and kicked James' legs out from beneath him, sending him sprawling onto his back where he quickly found himself trapped beneath her weight. His arms pinned by her knees, he tried, vainly, to knee her in the back. 

"This," James groused to the woman sat over him "is not worth teaching you to unicycle." Copperhead snorted. 

"Just because the Flash fights fair," she warned smoothly, "does not mean that others will. Your grand plan to overthrow Central City is going to get you noticed by some who might just hire people like me to get rid of people like you."

James' throat bobbed. "You know how you said you wanted me alive and able to pay you?" he reminded her coyly. She snickered and slid off him. James gave a heavy sigh and stuck his hand up. It was grabbed and he was hauled to his feet. 

"Now," Copperhead said, stepping back and watching him expectantly. "Again."

**Author's Note:**

> I have many thoughts about James' reasons for teaming up with Copperhead, and one of them is very much that while James is the 'brains' of the operation, he figured it couldn't hurt to have an expertly fit and skilled acrobatic ex-assassin on the payroll as the 'braun'.
> 
> Copperhead's fighting style in the opening was referenced from her Arkham Origins trailer.
> 
> Edit: Now features an extensive list of theories as to why James teamed up with Copperhead in my reply to dillonmania's comment. :>


End file.
